


温度漂移

by PchJus



Category: R1SE (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 06:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20271529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PchJus/pseuds/PchJus





	1. Chapter 1

烈日当空，教学楼外的绿植蔫儿着脑袋庇护着身影下的响蝉和草被。打扫卫生的阿姨抓着草帽路过，把三轮车贴着路缘石停稳，下去打开了水管开关，透明的液体像楼上高三的学生一样争分夺秒地汩汩涌入草坪。  
普通班的空调遥控器第二十一次被教导主任收走后，终于点燃了怨声四起的学生，当即告发到校长信箱。夏之光是他们班“起义”的代表，实名的名单还装模作样地签了字，按了笔水儿色的手印，结果交到校长手里没超过两节课又被教导主任拿回来，来他们班点着名批评了一顿，不仅吹不上空调了，大课间也被一律安排成了年级测验。

夏之光吐吐舌头，把刚才偷拍的照片加上字变成表情包匿名发班群里，还嫌不太过瘾，登上百度账号发学校贴吧里去了，没几分钟就有人跟在下面评论，  
“献理头发又稀疏了不少”  
“献理慕强实锤 又把普通班空调关了 我刚路过强军班 那舒服的岂容我等庶民奢望”  
“献理也是煞费苦心。又不费他家电费……你们普通班真可怜”  
最后一条留言的是夏之光同班同学，焉栩嘉，账号ID你家鸽吗，两个月前入选国家二级运动员，时常泡在体育馆训练，跟他们说话臭屁要死，遇见异性那高冷的没一个好脸色，搞得他好像不是普通班一员似的。  
偏偏女孩子还喜欢这种类型，大课间一下课，就有长的千奇百怪的女孩子站在篮球架下面排队给他递水。  
风扇吹动书页哗哗响了两声，正好夏之光手机从抽屉里拿出来挡到书立后面，回了焉栩嘉一句，“你不是普通班的，有本事你晚上别让我给你带饭过去”

但通常情况下妥协的还是夏之光。因为送饭过去的时候可以充足理由迟到晚自习，普通班老师向来睁只眼闭只眼，他学习并不是不上心，不过是难得讨懒罢了。  
夏之光艰难地把右手上的两杯饮料递到拿着三个手抓饼的左手，看了看表，侧身蹲到了体育馆西门的草坪边上，一块黄色的牌牌歪歪斜斜插在土壤里面，“请勿践踏”的字迹早经风化有些模糊不清。  
那棵比学校年纪还大的梧桐树洞里，藏着一只小母猫，通身雪白，独头顶上有一片灰色的毛发。  
不过现在有些脏兮兮的。  
夏之光蹲在地上引她，“喵喵？喵喵？”把手抓饼里面的火腿肠抽出来，小花猫寻着味道凑到他手边上，战战兢兢地先舔了舔，好像是认识夏之光身上的气味，就缩了缩脑袋放心地抱着火腿肠狼吞虎咽起来。  
“我给你起个名字吧？”喵喵好像听懂了，猫爪扒住他，粉红色的舌头舔舔他的手掌心，湿漉漉的一股痒意。  
目遇旁边操场上修缮的工人，不禁一阵笑声“就叫水泥好了啦，你看，你和水泥有什么区别。”言毕觉得真心好笑，拍了拍她的头便起身投食焉栩嘉去了。  
也顾不上焉栩嘉一手一只饼那样哀怨的眼神，“怎么连着好几天都只有一份饼有火腿肠啊……”  
夏之光吸一口嫣红的西瓜汁，根本头也不抬，“人卖完了。”

月底两天的小长假提前了两个小时，周献理“路过”把拾掇起的两套物理卷子交到夏之光手里，在这之前还特意卷起来敲了他脑袋一下，“心思总不晓得放在学习上，一天到晚净想着玩。”夏之光两手抓着书本憨憨傻笑，夺过来把卷子填在斜挎包里。

家里没人，夏之光洗了澡就出门吃饭了。

经过学校后操场，可以翻墙去H大的餐厅。  
老夏家人都是教师，爷爷奶奶和外婆都是H市教育界的元老，他爸他妈都在H大做教授，姑姑在全市最好的初中任教，至于如今全家的眼线——大舅舅，就是至今未婚的周献理同志，一如他的姓名，将一生的热爱都奉献给了物理。每每想到他的名字，夏之光都觉得自己应该配个警卫员屈起手臂“向前冲”的表情包，可惜暂时还没机会。

今日心情不错，还拿了老妈的饭卡，吃饭不用付钱，夏之光尤其开心地点了双份的鱼香肉丝外加米饭，还没端着餐盘坐稳，就见餐厅门口一阵躁动。  
“去！去！”还穿着洗不出底色的围裙的阿姨拿着个大勺轰着地上一只猫咪，旁边步梯上坐着一个楚楚可怜的姑娘抱着挚友在抽泣。  
“阿姨，这怎么回事啊？”热心市民小夏同学还端着double的鱼香肉丝，果不其然吸引了小猫咪的注意。  
“喔唷，我们姑娘拿着吃的在喂这只野猫崽啊，喂不熟就算了，你看看，给抓流血了喔！”  
照理说，学校里的野猫一只比一只肥，一只比一只脾性好，怎么着就会抓人了？想来也不容易不知道。  
夏之光认得那个女孩，模糊的记忆里是学校里知名的“爱猫博主”，极其热衷于博取关注。  
大概是惹了猫才会被抓而已。  
况且，被她甩了几丈远的猫咪倒是伤势更重。  
夏之光把餐盘抵在墙角，管阿姨问了一瓶见底的洗洁精，抱着脏兮兮的小花猫去旁边的绿化带给她洗澡。  
可能是他给的名字有加成，水泥果然命硬不如一般，夏之光笑嘻嘻地和她说话，“水泥，你今天怎么没在我们学校待着？跑这么远，你也觉得这里的饭好吃吗？”  
被那女孩吓得不轻，水泥一直瑟瑟发抖，夏之光的手一触到她她就缩缩脖子，直到洗的干干净净了才瑟缩地撅起屁股伸个懒腰，然后疯狂地甩了夏之光一身水珠，这只磨人的小猫咪还眯着眼睛舔舔身上清爽蓬松的毛发，逗得他哭笑不得，最后还得把自己最爱的鱼香肉丝分给这个翻身农奴把歌唱的小家伙。

***

夏之光坚定不移地相信猫有九条命。  
这和他学习科学知识没有什么联系。

他妈妈对猫毛过敏非常严重，从妈妈进门，已经打了不止三个喷嚏，妈妈臭骂他，“臭小子，你是不是又去学校里喂野猫了！”夏之光躲过妈妈的鸡毛掸子，把吃了一半的苹果稳稳当当放到茶几上，“我进门洗过手了！！”  
周女士暴躁地打开他房间的门窗通风透气，“热水器给你打开了！给我洗完澡再出来！”  
夏之光正从阳台的晾衣杆上捞下来自己的睡衣，用比刚才更大的声音和妈妈喊话：知道了！

夏先生和周女士还是非常喜欢小动物的，夏之光悄悄跟妈妈说过想要收养小野猫的想法，可是妈妈对猫毛过敏不说，养猫是一件非常需要精力的事情。金钱，劳力，猫粮猫砂，还要打疫苗做绝育，对一个高中男生来说周妈妈不同意他做出这样的决定。  
所以两个人商量的结果（夏先生仅仅作为旁听参与了本次家庭会议），就是以后工作绝不管他，但现在只能在学校里喂猫，并且以防疾病传播，每次喂过猫猫都要洗手。  
妈妈还在学校给他准备了香皂。

为此被焉栩嘉嘲笑了好久，因为班里只有女生才会在教室准备香皂，他同桌甚至还在肥皂纸盒外套了门口冷饮店的塑料袋，瘦长的塑料袋正好系在纸盒外面，完美防水，代替肥皂盒。  
夏之光则苦大仇深地看周献理给他批改后一片红色的试卷，一心想着怎么能物理再多考二十分。

***

九月伊始，隔壁大学报到的学生就开始热热闹闹地准备军训，夏之光摇摇头叹气，“咱到底什么时候才能做快乐大学生啊，暑假就放了一个月不到就回来上课，还不给开空调，还是大学生好……”  
“我看不见得吧。我想报个体育特长生，回来指不定还能给你儿子当体育老师哈哈，每天请家长的那种。”  
“请家长这种事不都是班主任管吗，你体育老师瞎凑什么热闹。”  
“这话不对哈，你是看不上我们体育部赵老同志在十八班当班主任吗……”  
话音还没落，就见他蹲下去安抚水泥，焉栩嘉在一边靠在树上，咬着雪糕问他，“这猫怎么了吗？你怎么一脸凝重的样子。”  
夏之光被阳光打的睁不开眼睛，抬了头只能眯着眼睛看他，“我看她好像怀孕了。”

寝室的风扇嘎吱嘎吱响个不停，搞得人心烦意乱，夏之光穿着无袖背心从厕所出来，脖子上挂着一条半干的毛巾，头发滴滴哒哒地把水洒在地上。  
焉栩嘉骂他，“我可刚拖完地。”  
夏之光站在他面前跟他对视了三秒钟。

“我要养水泥。”  
焉栩嘉上铺的男生悠悠透过床架看了他们俩一眼，又低头玩手机了。  
“你疯啦？这宿舍又不是只有咱两个人住，他们俩什么态度你不知道啊……”  
“那你还跟着我出来干什么？”夏之光被他整的更为烦躁，也没有一句是好言相向。  
“我不是看看还有什么挽回的余地嘛……”  
结果等两个人风风火火赶到体育馆，猫是没有捡到，是捡了一个大男人。

看上去年纪不大，染着一头银白色的头发，不知道的还以为是个少白头——确是很好看罢了，夏之光才不会说出来他脸红了这件事。  
那男人耳朵上挂着一串稀奇八怪的饰品，脖颈上的青黑色图案掉了一半，或许是贴纸的样子；此人正揣着一瓶喝剩个底的青岛啤酒靠在树上半躺在草坪地，脚伸得老远，脚尖踢在那个模糊不清的请勿践踏上，还有一只手伸在裤子膝盖上的破洞里，一副醉鬼的模样。  
水泥没有接到，夏之光找遍了附近都没见到她的踪影，只有那个男人还在絮絮叨叨说些醉话，估计是被他吓走了。  
极富责任心的夏同学报警叫人把他拖到警局睡觉了，水泥一事也暂时被搁置下来。

大概两个星期以后，夏之光其人又一次火遍全校，这次不是因为“联名上书开空调”，而是一面见义勇为的锦旗。  
巨幅锦旗比校长办公室挂的他自己的照片还要大，长方形的锦旗只有几个烫金大字，“七中出品，必属精品，当代雷锋，不问姓名”，后面是一行远看看不清的小字：破折号 赠夏之光同学。  
怎么还会有人把“破折号”打在锦旗上啊！这么蠢的锦旗！谁要收啊！  
校长在“国旗下的演讲”讲了三分钟夏同学的英勇事迹，遇到陌生人醉倒在学校里，镇定地请警察叔叔来帮忙，值得嘉奖，夏之光则留下了不可消灭的照片纪念，即使他是贴吧管理，还是删不尽同学们手机里给他拍的照片和视频。

水泥的腹部并不是下垂的很厉害，只不过夏之光看她越来越懒，才觉得有些不对劲。周献理知道他在喂猫，悄悄准了他半天假去宠物医院，还塞给他两百块钱。  
周献理同他讲悄悄话，说他的妹妹，也就是周女士小时候就特别怕猫，过敏？她心理作用比物理作用大。结果姥姥姥爷太宠女儿，叫他一只猫都没有养到，故而看见夏同学“乐善好施”，立刻不动声色准了假。  
兽医叫任豪，以前给夏之光养的乌龟看病，那种观赏小乌龟寿命太短了，最终没有养多久还是去世了。  
水泥则出乎意料地非常健康，只不过不知道肚子里小猫仔的老爸是谁，夏之光就很荣幸自封为爹，任豪翻个白眼把刚换下来的旧坐垫递给他，叮嘱他放在树洞里给她躺着。

倒也没想着会再见到那个匆匆一瞥的漂亮男人。  
“嗨！你好哈哈，我是那天被你救下一条狗命的男的。”

***

“传给我！传给我！”篮球鞋摩擦在木质地板上刺耳的声音混搅着焉栩嘉的声音灌入耳中，夏之光嫌弃地在观礼台落座。  
“话说，我上次见到你进出宠物医院诶，你是有养小动物吗？”  
夏之光一怔，他是在附近住吗……嘴上却回答了他，“啊，就一只野猫。在咱们见面的那颗老梧桐树下面，有个树洞，她在那住着。”  
“哇……小野猫吗？会不会抓人啦……”  
他的声音好像薄荷糖……夏之光摸摸兜里的荷氏，好像只剩西柚味了，拆开递给他一颗。  
“她认识我，还蛮乖的。不过你叫什么啊…你都知道我叫夏之光了，礼尚往来一点。”  
“什么礼尚往来，你的名字我问的警察大叔好吧。要不是报警记录要你写，你还不打算留呢。”  
“那你不还是知道了？”夏之光暗自腹诽一通，又盯着他干净的蓝色卫衣出神，这次干干净净地，没有纹身没有耳钉，甚至没有耳洞，上次大概戴了很多耳夹吧？看起来很像旁边刚军训完的大学生，只不过皮肤干燥清爽，并不是被晒了半个多月的样子。  
“让我想想…你不如叫我小宅好啦！你有没看过杨丞琳那个爱就宅一起啊，我觉得叫阿宅好可爱，可是太湾湾腔了，嗯，就很搞笑。”

夏之光还没见过这么自来熟的人，晚自习说要请他吃饭，就跟周教导主任报备以后和他出去吃饭了，留下焉栩嘉可怜巴巴看着他们两个人从篮球场离开的背影，流下了一滴“校队猛将”的眼泪。  
说是请吃饭，小宅只是带他去了旁边的小吃街，熙熙攘攘都是学校里没课的大学生。  
小宅说，走，我带你去吃我最爱的那家馄饨，那老板那养了一只超级肥的兔子，每次去了我都想把它炖了吃了。夏之光被唬的一愣一愣的，其实那家小吃店隔壁就是一家风干兔肉，说出来蛮搞笑的。  
两碗馄饨吃的他俩满头大汗，小宅没吃饱，又叫了几串羊肉串过来，本来还掂了一瓶啤酒过来，想了想夏之光还是未成年，只能作罢。  
毕竟上次被人送到警察叔叔那里还是挺丢人的。夏之光被他逗笑了，你还知道丢人？那锦旗被我们学校人笑了好几天。  
吃完了我们去看猫吧。  
小宅乐不可支，好啊，我去了你们学校这么老些次，一只猫都没见到。  
可水泥倒是无论如何没有召唤出来，小宅抱着手臂在一边很好笑地看着高中男生固执地要见到猫咪，却怎样都不见猫猫踪影的样子。  
夏之光只能摸摸后脑勺，“那你加我个QQ好了，我下次再喊你看她，长得很漂亮的。”  
小宅嘻嘻哈哈哄他申请了一个微信，第一个加上了他。  
夏之光莫名其妙一个人在宿舍中央站了十分钟。  
他为什么会因为一个男生说自己不玩QQ就为他申请了一个微信啊？这也太不正常了吧！  
可是看着只有他一个人的对话框很可爱的样子，他还拿自己的照片做头像。  
“对方已成功添加你为好友。”  
“光光”  
夏之光被震动吓了一跳。  
“怎么了？”  
“你怎么不换头像耶  
看起来像个……  
假号哈哈哈哈”  
“最近手机里只有试卷……  
还有一张这个。”  
“[图片]”  
是上次在演讲台领锦旗的照片。  
好像是一个很靠前排的女生拍的，大阳光冲破教学楼打在他的上半身，看起来很好看，他偷偷保存了下来，虽然他仍然删掉了那个女生的贴子。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈我的天啊  
就用这张就用这张”  
“还是不了，我下次拍别的”  
“好啊”  
夏之光懊恼地蹲了一会儿，看着上面的“正在讲话……”闪烁了一会儿，没有等到消息，就起身去洗漱了。  
大概二十分钟以后手机屏幕亮了一下，弹窗加粗的“小宅”下面是几个字：我拍照技术超棒的，下次我帮你拍。


	2. Chapter 2

周末放假时间很短，夏之光带着水泥去找任豪做检查。他们每周周末会放大约六个小时左右的假期，只有每个月最后一个周末可以放两天。所以一般住校生都不回家，而是在学校学习，夏之光就不一样了——他虽然住校，可是他家离学校也不超过十五分钟步程，因为公寓是H大分配的，他在这里住了十几年。

要搭乘的公交很难等，所以抽空拿出手机刷了一会儿，水泥卧在他大腿上睡觉。  
正好他微信列表的唯一好友小宅po了一个动态，视频似乎在一家影音店，和他的朋友在打闹，租借记录本上是一张《忠犬八公的故事》，这个角度正好可以看见租借人的签字，可是视频不仅抖的厉害也很劣质，他放大了也没看清。  
夏之光甩甩脑袋，在贴吧里问了一句，朋友有秘密不告诉我怎么办？觉得不合适，又改成“新认识的朋友就有事情老刻意瞒着我，怎么回事？”  
没有人回帖。

他的朋友圈少的可怜，并且设置了仅三天可见，刚加上的时候里面只有一条自拍，夏之光手抖存了下来。后来他才知道，小宅不是不发朋友圈，而是会一天发十条，然后再自己删掉。所以刚刚才会不自觉点进微信看他。  
小宅很做作地摆拍后发了新的朋友圈，六张配图，分别是和朋友的自拍，在影音店货架旁边的“抓拍”，还有那张碟片和租借记录。  
姓名一栏只有一个签的极为潇洒的姓氏：翟。

原来他叫小翟啊。

任豪一脸看白痴的眼神看着行动缓慢的夏之光。  
“水泥该剪趾甲了，你要不要来看看。”夏之光木讷地点点头，凑到他身边。  
“任豪哥，你是怎么追上我嫂子的啊？”  
任豪动作顿了一顿，把趾甲钳递给他。  
“因为长得帅。”  
夏之光立刻挂到任豪身上，“哥，哥，我求你了我认真的！”水泥在旁边惊的毛发都竖了起来，任豪就反问他，你是不是有喜欢的女孩子了？夏之光脸不红心不跳说没有，就真的只是好奇。  
任豪就告诉他，每天给她送早餐，送她回宿舍，后来知道她想养兔子就买了一对送给她，可是兔子没有养很久就去世了，她伤心了很久，任豪就向学校申请转专业学了兽医，她就答应和他在一起了。  
就这么简单？夏之光怀疑任豪在骗他，悻悻地去为水泥剪趾甲，以防快要临产的时候不许他们碰被抓伤。

***

一场秋雨一场寒，没人想到这场雨会下的这么大。七中的排水系统着实堪忧，教学楼到宿舍的那条路水涨到膝盖，多的是血气方刚的男孩子们背着女生从旁边路过。焉栩嘉心疼自己的球鞋，把鞋挂在脖子上先走一步，夏之光则慌慌张张地跑到体育馆去找水泥。

没想不赶巧，雨势又忽然大了起来，梧桐树洞早被淹了，水泥不知去处。他且没带着伞，豆大的雨滴噼里啪啦砸在地上，他竟然被困在这里了。  
还没来得及想到解决方案，头上忽然又不下了，夏之光一抬头，一把黑伞稳稳当当遮在头顶，举伞的那位倒是被淋得一只落汤鸡，虽然他也好不到哪去。  
雨声太大，小翟靠在他耳边他才听的清，“先去保安爷爷那躲一躲！”  
保安爷爷被雨挡在体育馆里，今晚打算住这了，一盏昏黄的台灯立在桌上，旁边是电视新闻的声音，说今晚雨势过大，市里很多地方都被淹了，还有记者来拍了学校里的视频。  
爷爷拿了两条皱巴巴的床单给他们裹在身上，两个小朋友对视了三秒钟就不约而同笑出了声，夏之光才回味起来刚刚他凑在自己耳朵边儿上说话的模样，后知后觉红着耳朵。  
爷爷烧了热水冲了两碗茶给他们俩，说猫咪比他俩精明多了，一下雨肯定找地方躲起来了，还用他们来？这样淋雨回去铁定要感冒，夏之光不以为然，他大概有好几年没生过病了，淋点雨不算什么，可他应该忘了，以前都住在家里，淋雨是有周女士姜汤伺候的。  
小翟银白色的头发有些掉色了，一绺一绺贴在皮肤上滴水，床单上洇湿的地方就有些发灰，看上去好不滑稽。他还乐在其中，等爷爷背过去他就甩甩脑袋，像小狗洗澡了以后那样把水甩在夏之光脸上。  
“你还说要给我拍照呢，都这么久了也不见你来找我。”  
“小孩子那么在意一张照片干嘛，你应该好好学习。”  
夏之光瘪瘪嘴，“明明是你说要给我拍的，怎么还成我没理了。”  
小翟哈哈笑他，也说不出所以然，两个人又打到一起。  
雨渐停了以后宿舍也过了门禁，今天晚自习本来就下的晚，又来体育馆一趟，这下宿舍是绝对进不去了。夏之光问他，我爸妈刚去外地出差学习了，家里没有人，你要不要跟我一起回去？  
小翟点点头又摇摇头，你能先给我找身衣服换换吗？我一会儿可能不会宿舍。  
夏之光又问他，那你去哪？  
小翟笑眯眯地说，小朋友不该问那么多。明天你还要上课，早上我回来请你吃早饭怎么样？  
夏之光拍掉他搭过来自己肩上的手，谁要你请。  
然后停顿了半晌，说我想吃豆腐脑髓。

早上一睁眼，就瞅见手机上一整列的未接来电，微信电话也不例外，夏之光心道，坏了，这下要迟到了，便囫囵洗漱了一把匆匆出门。  
小翟站在巷口的早餐摊边上和老板闲聊，远远瞅见自己了，红色的火星子在嘴边亮了亮，被他丢到脚下碾了，另一只手递过来一杯豆浆。肩上还滑稽地挂着快销品牌的包装纸袋。  
“给你打了半天电话，这个点儿是吃不上豆腐脑髓了。”  
“那就改天再吃，我请你也行。”一开口把夏之光自己吓了一跳，这破锣嗓子简直像是被沙子堵了，慌忙吸了口豆浆润润，又捏住嗓子“呃呃”了两声，还是听上去惨的要死。  
小翟跟着咳了两声清清嗓子，笑出声来，“你这是感冒了吧？”连忙拿手背试试额头，应该没有发烧。“我去给你买点药送学校去。那个保安爷爷的床单我昨晚上洗干净了，你改天捎过去吧。”又把肩上的纸袋子递给他，作势要在校门口分别，夏之光伸手拦住他，不小心挨着他的小臂。  
他小臂细腻光滑，跟个女孩儿似的，夏之光体温不甚正常，觉得他臂上一股清凉，不由自主想多挨一会儿。  
“那我衣服呢？”  
小翟笑笑，“回来再还你。”

***

托周教导主任的福，夏之光这段时间都坐在教室最后一排，没有同桌，因为最近要参加一个化学竞赛，所以疯狂在刷题。甚至今天在教室睡了一上午也没人管。  
第四节课的老师没有来上课他也不知道，恍惚只看见一个人影从后门溜进来，坐在了他旁边的空座位上，一瞬间就把他吓醒了。  
“你怎么进来的？”他一点儿声音都发不出来，只能用气音跟他说话，小翟同学靠唇语十级能力者的认证回答他，“借的校服。”  
然后从怀里掏出来一瓶热水贴到他脸上，抖了夏之光一个激灵，接过一板拆开的感冒胶囊就着吃了两粒。  
吃完就想睡觉，夏之光心里还想着问他，你怎么不走？可是没说出来，又睡下了。

这一觉一直门睡到了下午，小翟走了，给他留下来一板胶囊，一瓶热水——水杯还挺好看的，好像是他自己的，哦还有一张纸条。纸条上歪歪扭扭写了几个字，“这胶囊好像过期了耶，我不太会看，不过诊所那个奶奶拆给我的，说一板就能好，不用买一盒。  
反正你就自己看着办吧。”  
这跟用左手写的似的。  
夏之光拿过来胶囊看了看，上面的钢印是生产日期，不是最后使用期限，这家伙有够笨蛋。

焉栩嘉听见下课铃就靠到了他旁边，一脸八卦，“兄弟，你跟那个帅哥到底怎么回事？”  
夏之光翻个白眼不想理他，焉栩嘉就絮絮叨叨跟他说绝世大帅哥一直待到下午第一节课才走，这会儿第二节课大课间，合着刚走一会儿他就醒了。还说抽屉里是人家买的午饭，夏之光犹疑地掀开书包，里面是一个粉色的饭盒，上面的英文贴纸是“zxw”，和水杯上刻的贴纸还是一套的。  
焉栩嘉怂恿他打开，里面才不是什么爱心便当，只不过是H大食堂二楼的鱼香肉丝盖饭。

夏之光后知后觉地被他影响，原来一个人可以这么容易侵入你的生活，又可以存在的这么了无痕迹。夏之光才没跟焉栩嘉说过他去图书馆的电脑上翻阅学生信息，他找遍了z开头的所有学生记录，没有一条是姓翟，或者是姓宅，名里带xw的。  
看上去似乎有些心理变态，夏之光也被折磨的两眼发黑。

物理老师在讲台上念影响电桥稳定的要素，忽然说到，简而言之，温度在达到特定值的时候会引起半导体参数的剧变，叫做温度漂移。而温度变化又是影响半导体参数零点漂移的主要因素。  
夏之光头脑发昏，好像有点发烧，他的体温，可能达到了导体参数的界定阙值。


	3. Chapter 3

天气一天天凉了下来，期末考也就在眼前，夏之光也顾不上分心每天都去看水泥了。水泥生下了五只活泼可爱的小花猫，黑白相间蛮不可爱，可是也护的打紧，连夏之光都没摸到。  
夏之光给小翟发微信，说他准备给这五只小猫咪起名叫“北京欢迎你”，响应国家号召，为祖国的物种多样性贡献一份力量。  
小翟发过来一张gif，上面是一整页滚动的“哈”字，看的夏之光流下一滴冷汗。  
“夏之光，我原来怎么没发现你是个憨憨呢”  
“也对 你本来就是个憨憨哈哈哈……”  
他没打字，发过来两条语音，一条7秒钟，一条6秒钟，笑起来的声音透过电波荡漾在梧桐树下，夏之光外放了两遍以后第一次想在这棵树上挂一个秋千，好像这里本来就应该有一个秋千一样。  
他回过去几个字，“你怎么不表示表示，就算是干爹也要随份子钱的吧？”  
小翟说，滚蛋。你认的闺女儿子干我屁事。  
夏之光发过去一个“[可怜]”，然后果不其然收到一个“[白眼]”。

平安夜那天下了今年冬天的第一场雪。  
彼时夏之光正在教室里刷题，一套十九张的三折理综卷子，够他们写一个星期，有些知识还没有学到，遇见的时候就空过去。或者有夏之光这样的，他在高一就已经自修完所有的化学课本了。  
干冷的教室里只有全天候工作的机械声，是上个学期刚装好的多功能黑板和空调。空调达到一定使用时间，发出蔫下去的声音，然后被一声惊呼打破，“外面下雪了！”

同学们争先恐后地凑到窗前围观，通红的小手一只只在玻璃上划拉两下，看见黑漆漆的夜空中飘扬的雪花，正好被操场上的大灯照亮，一道光柱被雪花侵占。

“噗嘶噗嘶”  
“噗嘶噗嘶”  
这声音生怕引不起人注意似的，在教室后门外急得跳脚，夏之光觉得他是小朋友，不然怎么会跺脚都这么可爱？明明注意到了，还是慢条斯理把钢笔扣上，若无其事地背着同学们溜出去了。  
“北京欢迎你”的干爹小翟同志带来了一份大礼，装在他随身的挎包里显得过分滑稽，夏之光笑他，你能不能尊重一下你包的感受，人家本来就只能装手机，你这……  
他现在可是塞了一个大大的猫碗和两盒牛奶！别提手里还抱着一包两斤的猫粮。夏之光屁颠屁颠跟在后面打伞。  
“早知道我就给你放教室了……我这是何必……好重好重啊！我的手都痛了！”  
“那我来抱着吧？你打伞。”  
“我才不要，我跟不上你，一给你打着雪花肯定都飘到我身上了。”  
闻言他又向小翟身边挤了挤。

意料之中，水泥又不在窝里。

小翟摆摆手，哎呀小野猫嘛，当然爱随便跑跑咯，要是能让你抓住就不是野猫了。  
树洞里玫红色的坐垫早就变得脏兮兮的，纵然保安爷爷闲暇地时候会去洗一洗，如今还是变成了一个泥垫子。爷爷用来投食的塑料小盆也印迹斑斑，看不出原来的底色。  
小翟动手把猫碗放在地上，他买的猫碗还是粉色的，带两个耳朵，和他一样可爱。瞧他动手要拆牛奶，伸手去拦他，“喂，天这么冷牛奶会冻成冰的，它们把舌头粘住怎么办？”  
小翟七分茫然三分无知，后来表情夸张地应声，“对哦……”然后拆了猫粮倒进去一点，放在树洞里，猫咪回来会看到。  
起身的时候没站稳，夏之光搭了把手，小翟正好把牛奶盒递给他，“一人一盒，正好。就是没吸管儿，撕开喝吧。”还作势哈了两口气，好像把牛奶吹热了。  
夏之光被可爱的两眼发黑。

又想到一件事，问他“咱俩认识多久了？”  
“好像快半年了吧。怎么了？”  
夏之光若有所思，为什么你每次来见水泥连猫毛都见不着。她是不是有斥你的雷达？  
小翟被他逗笑了。身上薄薄的机车皮衣挡不住风，只能一遍搓手跺脚取暖，一边凑在他身边，“走，哥请你喝奶茶。今天是平安夜，去给你买个苹果去。”  
夏之光从善如流，乐于和他过平安夜，和他从H大溜出去，去那条小吃街扫荡，一副要把小翟钱包花空的架势，实际上只在奶茶店一人点了一杯热的珍珠奶茶，可续杯的那种。两个人抱着玻璃杯取暖，透明的塑料粗吸管一端被小翟咬的不成形状。  
苹果则是店家赠送的，“苹果形状的便利贴”，因为外面一个不带装饰的苹果要卖十五块，小翟后悔了。夏之光写了一个新年快乐，希望考试顺利；小翟则神神秘秘地藏着不让他看见，夏之光也认为不必要过分好奇，他们两个人之间的关系本来也就不应该过分越界，所以任由他捂住自己的眼睛，把绿色的贴纸贴了一个自己不知道的方位。

***

平安夜就好像老外的新年，过罢夏先生便收到一封邮件。深思熟虑后通知夏之光，从今往后的一年多时间没办法继续陪他高考，因为爸爸去外地学习以后收到了某高校的邀请，去国外参加一个课题的研讨。夏先生主修生物化学制药，妈妈是体校毕业的大学体育老师，此去妈妈要随行，在爸爸进行研究的过程同时考取国际教师资格证，因为那边向二人伸出了橄榄枝。  
H大必然是不会同意的，但夏先生在这里工作了十几年，档案早已经过了既定期限，辞职后定不需再额外支付违约金，H大见留不住人，自然也是没有办法。不过也算是老东家，夏先生也没有要做到无情无义的意思，签完合同和校长还是好朋友。  
辞职罢了(liao)，此一去便成了“背水一战”，夏之光觉得过于夸张，但他短期内享受不到周女士的好手艺，周末再放假就要去搭公车去爷爷奶奶家里吃饭了。

事实上夫妇二人动作迅速，在过年之前就离开了H市，夏之光怀疑了三分钟自己是不是亲生的，然后被爷爷的电话召回家里。奶奶因为腰腿不好，不宜久站，把厨房大权交给了爷爷。爷爷却爱吃油盐，每次吃饭都重口的要命，电话里还咋咋呼呼喊夏之光，“回来在楼下买一碗凉菜！煮红烧肉怎么了！怎么还有你这样不爱吃肉的老太太！”和往常报纸上刊登的稳重有条理，爱品茶写毛笔字的爷爷好像是两个人。

Y536路行至一半，夏之光忽然被路边一家店面吸引，不好叫车停下，只能从二层狂奔下去，站在后面狂按振铃，司机大叔摘下话筒隔空喊话，“别按了知道了，还没到站呢！”  
然后背着书包一路狂奔，到店前却站定，平复了一下呼吸，透明的玻璃门上还贴着一张翘了角的“PUSH”。店面装的像中世纪穿越来的，木调棕咖色为主，门口的收银台上点着一块香薰蜡烛，他推门带响风铃，惊动了玻璃柜台上卧着的纯色猫咪。

猫咪抬着墨绿色的眼睛凝视他，身下和玻璃柜台之间，正是那本被小翟po在朋友圈的租借记录。  
夏之光装作一副不经意的样子翻开牛皮本，事先扫视了店内一番，欲盖弥彰。  
倒是本子颇为奇怪。  
借阅者在本内留下借走的日期以及书名作者，归还时在下方留白记录阅后观感，夏之光却翻遍了八月份和九月份，也没见有人借过《忠犬八公》。  
可小翟也没必要骗他啊？朋友圈又不是只有他一个人。夏之光为这种不切实际的想法隐隐头痛，后悔自己只存了小翟同学的自拍，没有把那张拍到借阅信息的放在心上一并存下来。  
店长则在柜台后面放pursuit happyness，为威尔史密斯的独白流泪，抽着鼻子问他要借什么。夏之光无奈，问她怎么办会员卡，店长神神秘秘地凑到他耳边，充钱就给办啊！  
那个借阅本不会像会员卡那样录入电脑，就是随便谁都可以写的，后来者可以在店里点一杯咖啡把它当做一本书来阅读，只不过咖啡是店长拼单买的速溶3+1而已。

夏之光站在公交站台用会员卡挡阳光，磨砂的磁卡看上去还挺高级的，只不过……他也不太清楚，到底是为了偶遇，还是为了来读那本手帐的。  
Y536是旅游线路，发车频繁，由汽车站通高铁站，一路经过H市大半旅游景点，正好有一站在博物馆广场，夏之光爷爷奶奶就住在附近的小区。  
这张卡就如他漫长午后时光不经意的一个插曲而已。

当然，他忘记在超市称一份凉菜上楼被爷爷骂了的事还要另说了。


	4. Chapter 4

高中生的平安夜多重要呢？夏之光不明白，不过抽屉里几张未拆的粉色信封和带包装的苹果也能说明些问题。要知道，裸苹（不要在意夏之光胡乱给那些没有包装的丑苹果起的外号），一个裸苹就要十五块，别提这些带着衣服的了。  
还有一颗外面的塑料袋是兔子形状的，系好便是一只小兔样子。  
夏之光留下了那颗苹果，后来某天到了小翟手里，买了这只“兔子苹果”的女孩还在贴吧留言，说我看到夏学长拿着我买的苹果了！激动！！他这是接受我的意思吗！  
实际上夏之光一封情书都没有拆开，所以他委婉地在女生贴里留言，谢谢你的好意，但是我只是觉得这个包装很好看。你愿意把联系方式留给我吗？我把钱给你。  
焉栩嘉被他这种直男操作震惊地犹如五雷轰顶，头发都变炸毛了。（其实是为了新年烫的新头发，直男夏同学没有发现。）

他的微信头像换成了那天出门和小翟同志一起喝的奶茶，两杯奶茶靠在一起没有滤镜，好像十年前用翻盖手机拍的质量。小翟乐呵呵地看着他换头像，“你干嘛不用我给你拍的那张，还挺好看的。”他笑起来的声音比那间影音店的风铃清脆，想到这件事的时候，他已经问保安爷爷怎么才能在体育馆那棵巨大的梧桐上装一个秋千了。

保安爷爷身体力行，带着脚扣爬树上装了一个秋千上去，只是梧桐树并不适合装那玩意儿，老爷子用工具加固过后秋千也并不是很好看，座位的地方也就是一块拆掉的橡胶轮胎。大可能是给水泥做的。水泥则丝毫不在意地舔着猫爪的毛发，卧在路缘石旁，小猫们争先恐后挤在她怀里吃奶。  
粉色的猫垫就露在阳光下面。

期末考试来的过于匆忙，夏之光的物理书又是干干净净一个字都没有，周献理恨铁不成钢，他无论哪科都能超出班级均分二十分上下，唯独物理，自打上高中以来没有一次及格。每次在教学楼巡查都绷着脸的献理同志无论如何是绷不住了，他又一次问夏之光，你到底为什么选理科？夏之光坐在献理桌子上吐舌头，活像西城中学出来的小混混：我地理成绩还没物理好，再说了，您不是扬言要给我物理提高六十分嘛……我给您展示自己的机会。  
周献理被气的老花镜都要掉下来，都是你们这些不听话的小孩子，才让我年纪轻轻就戴老花镜，不争气！

小翟知道了就给他发微信安慰他，没事，你上次化学竞赛不是成绩很好吗。我听说竞赛很厉害可以被保送呢，你怎么不问问。  
夏之光不想提，说你什么时候把穿走我的衣服还回来？其实就是找借口想见面，小翟回他，你想什么时候要呢？  
那就这两天吧，我爸妈今年过年不在家，我收拾好去爷爷奶奶家住。

末了小翟没回他，他就补了一句，我请你吃豆腐脑髓，上次说了的。

小翟说好。

***

不过没来得及。

两个人又在警局见面了。  
小翟那天和他通了一通电话，所以到派出所以后警察叔叔就直接在最近联系人里找到了他。可是夏之光也只不过是一个高中生，小翟又不肯再打开手机让他们叫另外的人来，警察叔叔没办法，批评教育了不许打架斗殴以后放人离开。  
还好这时候把头发染回了黑色，看上去是个乖学生，才没被为难。  
夏之光跟他并排走着，问他谁打你了？你为什么不在电话上添备注？你的通讯录全可以背下来吗？  
可其实这话不该问出来，因为小翟也不一定会回答。  
哦，对。唯一确定了的事是小翟叫翟潇闻，身份证上明明白白写着的。那张照片比翟潇闻黑了八个度不止，活像复印机漏墨，夏之光看了笑的停不下来。

翟潇闻则乌青了一只眼，嘴角还可怜巴巴地肿了起来，手里的塑料袋裂开了不能提，只能抓在手里，里面是上次他穿走的黑色短袖和阔腿长裤。  
“不好意思，衣服给你折腾坏了，我改天再给你买一身。  
我寻思，怎么我老就欠着你点儿什么呢？唉，真的好衰了啦。”  
夏之光乐得见此种结果，他巴不得总有些理由能和翟潇闻见面。  
“你监护人呢？”  
小翟不吭声。  
“你要不要来我爷爷奶奶那里过年。”  
翟潇闻眼睛一亮，其实很想去，可是他满身脏污不说，脸上还挂了彩，转身抹着眼泪还在对着路边的轿车玻璃照镜子，“我这人见人爱，花见花开车见车爆胎的美丽容貌就这么被那些混账东西给毁了，我的一世英名啊！”然后玻璃猝不及防被降下来，坐在后座的大叔举着粗胖的雪茄把手臂架到车窗上，更扯的是他还带着墨镜挑了挑下巴。  
两个人落荒跑回家里，关上门便笑作一团。

奶奶也不问他是怎么回事，知道是同学就慌慌张张翻出来药箱给他涂了几天云南白药，好像翟潇闻才是她亲孙子，嘘寒问暖喂丸子。  
是说，往常过年准备年货，夏之光最爱在爷爷炸丸子的时候过去偷吃，现下好了，奶奶直接把新鲜炸好的酥肉丸子给两个人放客厅吃，好的不得了！夏之光醋都没得吃，看着翟潇闻像兔子一样小口吃丸子，那丸子本来就小，他还分两口。后来奶奶又端上来一碗胡萝卜丝炸的素丸子，这下看上去更像在喂兔子了。  
晚上两个人就挤在他的小床上玩游戏，奶奶给送牛奶进来放在书桌上，翟潇闻等屏幕灰了的间隙下床拿牛奶，瞥见桌上一张磨砂会员卡。  
“哎哎！你怎么也有这家店的会员卡！”

夏之光被噎住，他可没预想过会在奶奶家里“偶遇”翟潇闻，这下好了，怎么跟他解释？  
不过翟潇闻好像也并没有一定要他回答的样子，抱着牛奶坐回了床沿，低头看夏之光的操作。  
他玩游戏很菜，正好夏之光微信区没号，新注册了以后和他一起打青铜，三天就把他带到了钻石。热心网友小夏同学不仅一分“代打”的钱没收到，反把压岁钱塞进去好多，不止给他买了皮肤，还买了很多铭文。翟潇闻拦不住，也没说什么，尽是把把坑到队友举报，三天下来虽说好多了，还是被大神带躺，炫耀时依然毫无羞耻心。  
夏之光乐得见他兴高采烈把战绩分享在朋友圈。  
热牛奶喝罢，脚也暖洋洋的，不再冻着了。爷爷畏热，暖气开的不高，所以连累翟潇闻在这住了几日都是脚丫冰冰凉，夏之光跟他睡在一起，他就把脚伸到夏之光怀里让人给他捂着。开始还躲，后来就不躲了，捂热乎了夏之光手又变凉，干脆把两床被子垫到一起，把翟潇闻搂在怀里，冰冰凉的小手揣在翟潇闻胳肢窝，逗得他痒痒肉一抖一抖的，然后再贴近在一起。  
这局游戏罢了，奶奶喊他们去洗漱，两位老人关了电视上楼睡觉了，剩下他们两个人轻手轻脚打闹着洗脸刷牙。翟潇闻不忍笑，夏之光去挠他可叫他差点把牙膏咽下去，辣的牙根有些酥麻，快速漱了漱口。  
他洗了脸，闭着眼睛管夏之光要毛巾。这两天都是如此过来，因人家站在靠里面离毛巾架更近的地方。  
只不过今天等了许久也不见毛巾被递过来，他便眯起一只眼睛想看看夏之光在干什么，却被夏之光横起手掌捂住了，一股温热的气息扑在他面上。  
他洗了脸没有擦，如今液体渐干在肌肤，有些紧绷，不过可能不太顾得上，夏之光已经把他推到门上靠着，他也不自禁环到夏之光脖子上。待到吻毕，翟潇闻双唇就有些充血泛红，嘴里却没因食了对方口里津液好受，反而更加口干舌燥。

翟潇闻还穿着他的衣服，其实就是一件宽松的红色毛衣和保暖裤，可还是把夏之光看了个大红脸。翟潇闻存心逗他，拍了拍他的脸蛋就先行回了卧室，夏之光“做贼心虚”，进了自己卧室的门就立刻反锁。  
一个热乎乎的人影就从他身后抱过来。  
夏之光首先认罪，我刚开始就动机不纯。又问，我们会在一起吗？  
你是解嗨王？翟潇闻还在兴头上，他只想做 爱，推推搡搡和他一起跌到床上，奶奶往上铺了两床褥子，本意是不那么冷，可夏之光这样体热的小孩，哪里觉得冷？只有捂着翟潇闻冰凉的肢体的时候会冷。  
但现在也没空想那些事情，两个人忙着接吻，这种事情向来无师自通，反正用了一样的牙膏，也不会好吃到哪里去，夏之光却把人嘴唇咬肿了，跟被打肿的眼睛一块儿看着十分滑稽，夏之光倒津津有味，还觉得挺好看的。  
“完了，你是不是还没成年？”翟潇闻后知后觉，衣服已经被掀了一半儿，从脚下把被子逮起来捂住两个人，像是自言自语，因为手上什么动作都没停。夏之光为此哭笑不得，这时候才意识到？早干嘛去了。“我生日早过了，一月四号。”  
他的小翟闻言稍微放松了些，忘情地沉浸在爱意中，藕白的小臂去够他的斜挎腰包，只有那么小一点，什么玩意儿都装不进去。可夏之光还是瞥见里面两支黑色，分别是金边和银边儿的打火机，半盒压扁了的女士香烟，还有一根备用数据线，一串钥匙。以及他的object，一盒拆开用过几个的安全用品。“早知道这样，我就元旦完了去找你吃汤圆了，还过个屁的圣诞节，洋鬼子玩意儿。”一边说话，还能一边拆包装。  
但不知为什么，今天这个方形的包装袋尤其难撕，他手心有些凉了，还出了薄汗，怎么也撕不开。翟潇闻干脆上嘴，尖利的小虎牙咬破包装，溢出来一点点薄荷的味道。  
夏之光目不转睛地盯着他手里的东西，翟潇闻扑哧笑出声音来，这娃娃没见过世面吗？所以问，“这玩意儿，会用吗？”夏之光听话地摇了摇头，翟潇闻叹口气，好像搞到未成年了，并不是说身份证，只是搞到小朋友了。  
所以认命地把手环在夏之光命根上给他做前戏，薄膜自上而下套在上面，泛着淡淡的粉色，这个牌子的东西没什么不好，唯一的缺点就是老板尤其热爱在同款式的不同味道的小雨衣上裹上不同的色素。这只是粉色的，但却是薄荷味：冰火两重天，祝快乐似神仙。  
这里没润滑，翟潇闻自顾自把修长的指尖放到嘴里润湿。他滚圆的指尖老是被啃的干干净净，从来不用指甲剪，不过想起来挺脏的。翟潇闻被这种想法逗笑了，看着躺在自己身下僵硬不敢动的小孩儿，当着他的面儿把指头伸到了后面。  
“呃……”进去的不算容易，不过他不是很等得及，两指在后庭粗略扩张，便跪在他身侧扶着夏之光硬邦邦的那东西坐下来。他坐的很慢，肉刃破开花穴一个小口，贪婪的肠肉就紧紧拥了上来，迫不及待泌出稀薄的透明液体，浇灌在小雨衣身上，乳胶制品密不透风，润滑油和滑腻的体液混杂，让它变的光溜溜地，夏之光迎着他坐的力道，缓缓抬腰，刺穿了幼嫩的洞穴。  
夏之光是真的无师自通，他以前只偷偷看过漂亮的女优，翟潇闻和她们不一样，他的屁股柔软肉多，还很白。夏之光就把手握在他两个臀瓣上，力道好像可以留下些他的印迹，向两边把他的臀掰的更开，这样顶进去可以整根没入。  
翟潇闻两手撑在他耳边，一滴汗从下巴滴下来落到夏之光嘴里，屁股上上下下老半天都不见要射的意思。夏之光舔舔嘴唇上的汗液，是咸的，但是也是香的，有刚才刷了牙但还在嘴里的奶香味，于是发狠把他掀过来，两个人掉个个儿，翟潇闻躺那觉得有些头晕，一条腿却被抬起来挂到了夏之光肩膀上。哎唷！这兔崽子！哥哥他骨头那么硬，怎么能经起这样折腾，夏之光没吭声，抓着他另一条腿固执地盘在自己腰上，大力操干起来。  
疼痛才是性 爱的第一奥义，翟潇闻爽的脚趾发麻，险些抽筋，不过没抽。夏之光的小床不是很大，但是某种名贵的红木做的，还散发着若无的木香。这整张床上没有一颗钉子，安安稳稳用了三十年都不止，两个人这么折腾，床是稳稳当当一毫厘都没有挪动，挪的只有滚来滚去的两个人，还有被汗液浸湿的被单。  
“翟潇闻……我还是想吃豆腐脑髓，还想吃辣的东西。”  
“我不会真的搞到未成年了吧？”翟潇闻看着他好像一只没断奶的幼犬，也可能是一匹幼狼，不过不太重要。抽出来支烟过了过嘴瘾，没点，过了一会儿放回去了，烟嘴留着一小截牙印，“你明天早点起，我们去吃早点。”

***

翟潇闻的嘴，是骗人的鬼，他怎么就一时糊涂相信了呢？夏之光睡到日上三竿，睁开眼是合的严严实实的遮光窗帘，他慌忙去枕头下面摸手机，手机没电了，只能先插着起身穿衣服，正好奶奶家的座钟敲了十一声，他大喊了一声，“奶奶！”  
奶奶小碎步捏着刚包好的饺子来看他，老花镜有些模糊，她就低头看看是怎么回事。“奶奶，我同学人呢？”  
他瞅了瞅四周，桌面上收拾的干干净净，不像有人住过，昨天晚上好像做了一场梦，唯独卧室里清空的垃圾桶看上去略有些可疑。  
“小翟今天早上六点就起来啦！说家里有事先走了，不能和咱们守岁了。”  
奶奶瞥着夏之光跟着她出来了。  
她向来不是很喜欢夏之光睡懒觉，今天睡这么晚……“奶奶怎么没叫我？”  
“小翟说昨天和你聊到很晚，让我不要叫你。小光难得有亲近带到家的小朋友啊！要好好相处。”  
夏之光有些失神，好像做了一场很累的梦。  
但不是不重要的梦。


	5. Chapter 5

[微信提示音]*n  
“家里怎么了？”  
“你回我条微信啊？”  
“哥 你在干嘛啊”  
“你倒是理理我”  
“[语音通话已取消]”  
“潇闻哥？”  
0:00  
“新年快乐”

***

事态进展的太过失控。  
学校大年初八就开了门，而翟潇闻再没回过他一条微信。他有一瞬间以为翟潇闻把他拉黑了，可是也不至于吧！好歹两个人都爽到了！但是只是自我安慰，夏之光花了五块钱买了个什么鉴别躺列之类的插件，可他微信里只有翟潇闻一个人，所以鉴别功能几本等同于毫无用处，毕竟翟潇闻从来没把他拉黑过。  
……  
那，为什么不接电话？

夏之光扶额，把贴吧里那条问朋友关系（至今其实都没有人回复）的贴子删掉，然后在恋爱吧发了一条，“求助，男友拔掉无情，不理我了怎么办？”  
觉得翟潇闻好像没有说过答应他在一起，于是又改了改，“求助，py拔DIAO无情，不理我了怎么哄？”然后正文内容写了一句：“一楼祭度娘，，”  
他甚至有点怀疑咨询“朋友关系”那条帖子没有人看到并且回复的原因是，他没祭度娘。  
下课铃声一响，焉栩嘉就凑到他身边来，指着他的留言记录问他是怎么回事。他们两个账号互关，@你家鸽吗点进动态主页就能看见他，夏之光翻个白眼，把自己的动态锁了，别扭地瘫在桌子上。

焉栩嘉大概花了三杯奶茶才哄到夏之光，然后人几句话就给他整懵了。  
“什…什么？？？”焉栩嘉目瞪口呆，好大一会儿没缓过来是怎么回事。“所以，你就带他去你奶奶那住了一个多星期？还跟你睡一张床？”手里的塑料杯被他捏扁了丢在垃圾桶，他近乎委屈地仰天长啸，“不会吧！夏之光，咱俩青梅竹马这么长时间，连我都没在奶奶家住过一个星期，别一个星期了，我顶多就睡一晚上！还是你搬给我的弹簧床！”  
夏之光嫌弃地睨了他一眼，“青梅竹马形容的是男孩子和女孩子从小一起长大，咱俩算什么？谁跟你算什么了？咱俩啥都不是，”又说，“你又不是没爸妈管着，我看他可怜才收留他。”语气好像个久经情场的渣男。焉栩嘉咽了口空气，拍拍他的肩膀，说孺子可教，被夏之光一巴掌拍回去。  
“那你如实招来，拔diao无情是什么情况？”  
闻言夏之光低头发出几声低吼，双手抱住脑袋从脸上滑下来，又低头捂住脸，“啊呀……烦死了，我跟他那个过了以后，他到现在都没理我，好像人间蒸发了一样……啊，烦死了……”  
焉栩嘉的下巴直接掉到了地上，“你说什么？”  
夏之光又给他重复了一遍，甚至恼怒地把书包摔在他身上，“怎么，你想听我讲讲细节吗？”  
焉栩嘉脑袋晕晕，又问了一遍“真的假的……”……夏之光没再理他。他几乎是笃定夏之光是被骗了些什么的，但他说不出个所以然，无论夏之光跟翟潇闻聊了什么，他和翟潇闻是没有一点联系的，对他来说翟潇闻只是一个奇怪的陌生男人，长得有点帅，就这样而已。把一个负伤的男人从警局带到家里，还住了不止一个星期甚至越界做出了不合礼法的事情，他觉得难以接受。  
夏之光则十分茫然，这不是很普通的事情吗？他们也算认识了半年多了。  
又对焉栩嘉说，在此之前我们还窝在我房间的电脑前一起偷偷看碟片。然后忽地想起，他成年了，焉栩嘉没有，所以嘻嘻哈哈开始嘲笑他，似乎性别这件事情被两个人无意忽略了。

当然，这件事情也严重影响到了夏之光的学习情绪，尽管他已经很努力地在调整，但还是在看到翟潇闻朋友圈里只剩一条直线的时候呼吸一窒。

他屏蔽了夏之光。

无论夏之光怎样想破脑袋也不明白，焉栩嘉摇摇头叹口气，称其为恋爱脑，然后拆开了新的运动饮料，“没事，哪天去网咖了帮你问问。”

学校附近的网咖总是最赚钱的。这里的老板是个很精明的商人，把网咖二楼拆分成两部分，只接收熟人介绍，有会员卡的高中生才可以上楼，如果学校和警察派人来查，只能见到楼上的仓库，见不到仓库货品架后面的暗门和娱乐设施罢了。  
他们曾经有很长一段时间都在这里鬼混，这里什么都有，电脑，游戏机，或者游戏城里搬来的跳舞机，自动售货机，简直是应有尽有。  
但老板还算有心，白天还是不会让学生进来的，一般是下午放学后大约六点钟开门，逃掉晚自习的小朋友会来，第二天早上八点钟之前准时把人赶走。如果说女生之间的八卦是从宿舍传出去的，男生之间的就是在这里传开。不过他们才不会说大家在聊八卦，会说只是来找“线人”聊聊天，好像真的在道上混，有模有样，一板一眼地叫人大哥，问谁是几中的扛把子，男的叫龙头，女的叫凤头，听着江湖气十足，像是他们会做出来的事情。

夏之光恹恹地在秋千前面站定，看见水泥慵懒地躺在橡胶轮胎皮上伸懒腰，“北京欢迎你”在一旁打闹，还有保安爷爷丢给他们的毛线球，转身严肃地对焉栩嘉说，“我有个大胆的想法。”  
焉栩嘉则被问愣了，探出手背看他有没有发烧，然后今天第三次提起自己的下巴。  
“你开什么国际玩笑。建国以后不许小动物成精！他活生生一个大男人你连他身份证都见到了，怎么可能是猫变的……再说水泥也是母猫啊，跟水泥能有什么关系？”  
夏之光则屈起食指扶了扶眼镜框，冲着水泥说，“我觉得我的怀疑十分有道理，你说是不是？翟潇闻？”  
“我靠……兄弟你魔怔了吧？”这般模样跟着了道似的，焉栩嘉觉得明天日报版头上就会有一条：猫能变成人？惊爆，热心市民小夏同学因救助了一只猫幻觉这只猫可以变成人，精神病医院前来鉴定。

当然，夏之光选择了无视焉栩嘉的震惊，自顾自和水泥念叨了十分钟，比如，“翟潇闻，我知道是你，你可以给我回一条微信吗”，或者“翟潇闻，你这个大骗子”，“我还没有吃到豆腐脑，我饿了”诸如此类。  
然后焉栩嘉果断掏出手机把这一幕记录到相册，被夏之光一记眼刀丢过来：“你还不去圣帝？要是搞不定我就拿你是问。”说罢还虚虚挥了两下拳头，分明就是打不过焉栩嘉的样子。焉栩嘉打了个哆嗦，后来翻了个白眼，先行走了，转过身以后又朝他摆摆手，“你嘉哥不和你一般见识！”  
当然，这到底是要夏之光请他吃几顿饭的事情就不易撬开口问了，毕竟吃人嘴短，欠条是打了，叫他说出来万一夏之光反悔了呢！

这位才转身走罢，他就瞥见贴吧的通知提醒占满了整个信息栏，短短一下午，帖子已经回复了三页有余，大多是说，既然只是py何必用情太深，真心错付，或者是说，联系不上了换个就罢了，想恋爱？这里朋友多的是，随便扩扩列就能找到吧？  
夏之光觉得这些人的建议没丁点儿用，扣上了手机，思忖片刻又拿出来，拍了几张水泥的照片，水泥不甚配合，可以扭着头不让他照，他就换成了录像，录了十几秒钟的视频给翟潇闻发了过去，心里想的是，如果微信有已读不回的提示的那种功能就好了。

在此之间断断续续又去了几次那家影音店，没有一次“偶遇”到他，反而逐渐和店主熟络了起来。  
店主穿着睡衣在楼下监工，叫工人把门头修一修。店主眯着眼睛缩在帽子里跟他说话，哎，当初本来没想着会开这么久，连名字都没起，就直接挂了个“书店”两个大字在上面，至今也是如此。他手里拿的会员卡，才堪堪计到第212，“你店里才就这么点会员？怎么可能开这么长时间……”  
店主咬着跟狗尾巴草，呛他，“我也是堂堂正正有本职工作的好吧！我很会跟人打官司呢。只不过是手里有了闲钱不想上班而已。”夏之光跟在她后面，绕过工人的木梯进到店里，接过一本更为老旧的牛皮本。  
“这本大概用了两年才写满……你看看，他写的字好丑哦，我就记住了。”  
翟潇闻字迹潦草，厚厚一本其实里面只有六页是他写的，借阅名单上的书各式各样，内容却和书评影评无关，只有六页是流水账一样的日记。  
头两页挨在一起，工工整整抄了两页骂人的话，只不过他的字很丑，只能看出来是非常认真骂了两页纸。大致内容是，“许知远，你这个混账，渣男，恶心，人渣，败类，狗屁不是，傻逼，蠢货，白痴……”骂到最后像是在骂他自己。  
而夏之光，绝不是因为抬头的许远知这三个字而浑身颤抖。  
后面四页依次是，转学了，新学校没有人和他一起玩；新学校附近的饭很难吃，还没有他妈煮的方便面好吃（这里疑似被水洇了，夏之光猜那是眼泪。）；H大的餐厅比较讨喜，学校里有很多野猫，但是他一只都没有见到；最后一页是又喝多了，被一个七中的男高中生送到警局，久违警局里面还是一样，总是比室外低上很多度，他有点想生病。

翻阅罢了，手机已经震动了好一会儿了。  
“哥……给你问出来了……你知道翟潇闻是谁吗？”  
“说。”夏之光着实不想和他再绕圈子。  
“他是西城的扛把子……今年，高四。”

焉栩嘉找到这家门店，店主悠悠泡了两杯速溶递过来，转身又去收银台看电影了；焉栩嘉则头皮发麻，把手机的聊天记录递给了夏之光。

翟潇闻是个神人，是他们上一届的中考状元。初中以全市第一考入本市一中，却不知因何成绩一路下滑到年级垫底，直至他和许远知接吻的照片被放在学校贴吧传开。彼时学校还为顾及颜面而叫他去学校的心理咨询师做疏导，他却在高三一次模拟考的时候全科白卷——只填了化学。  
因为许远知，是他的化学老师，当时刚毕业没多久的大学生，作为第一次做年级主任的科任老师去开导过他。  
当然。  
也是几个月前，带夏之光参加竞赛的，现任的化学老师。

照片被传开后，一中立即封锁了消息并辞退了许远知。这件事其实只有很少的一中人知道，所以许远知又和平无恙在七中开始了教学生涯，翟潇闻却没有再好起来，去西城高中念了高四。  
论起七中的升学率，可能因为挨着H大这块风水宝地，也就比一中差了几个百分点，西城却不是。那里是老城区，教学条件恶劣，逃学旷课，打架抽烟，里面的学生几乎是臭名昭著。思及如此，夏之光几乎要把手里的手机捏碎，他已经料想出一部春秋大戏，许远知骗了他的学生，却依然能安然在学校里教书育人，翟潇闻却被他毁了一辈子。  
过年把他从警局领出来的时候，那些伤绝不是他寻衅滋事，一定是有人找他的麻烦。

夏之光气到发抖，恨不得把许远知千刀万剐，他平时温文尔雅的形象渐渐模糊起来。夏之光想起来他因为长的过高而时常低头从教室门口进来，或者是为了听清他们的问题而把身子倾斜，亦或是自费印下的元素周期表……这些点点滴滴，无一不让他觉得惊悚，难受地干呕起来，焉栩嘉不敢上前，只能问店主要了一条湿毛巾和一杯温水，店主则磕着瓜子远远望着他们，也无心看电影了。


	6. Chapter 6

H市很快又再次入了夏。在此之前，夏之光因“倒春寒”大病一场，愈发沉默寡言了，却再也没有联系上翟潇闻，无论是他去西城找人电话联系。  
——明明在同一个城市，呼吸同样的空气，却一直被刻意屏蔽。  
只有他自己知道，他的这场大病因心病而起，不知道什么时候能够解开。任豪看不过眼，把他送到大学同学的医院做心理咨询，可对着和他一起收拾沙盘的医生，他却真的是一个字都说不出来，仿佛被下了什么咒。

水泥也因为有一次在学校门口过马路时被疾驰的汽车撞飞。夏之光痛苦地跪在路缘，待任豪赶到时水泥已经几乎没有了呼吸，任豪拼尽全力，算是留了她一条命，却永远失去了一半的胃和右侧的后腿，伤好后卧在秋千上一如往常地优雅，夏之光怎么也笑不出来，拿着翟潇闻买的猫碗对水泥说，你现在只剩下八条命了，你要好好珍惜，不知是在说给谁听。

他在学校再也没有主动问过许远知问题。倒也想过跟校长说这件事，可他不仅没立场，更没有证据，仅凭一张模糊的照片如何让人信服？这点数他心里还是知道的，只能留着缓慢结成一个死结，许远知则一如从前关照他，甚至询问他决定了没有，到底是要留学，和爸爸妈妈出境还是利用化学竞赛的成绩参与保送。

许远知大概以为，夏之光只是生病了，或者遇上什么难以启齿的困难，因着周老师的名义，也是好心要帮助他，却不曾想夏之光早就对他误会重重，成绩虽从来没有下落，心思却没在学习上放过。  
那日在课堂上点他出小差，夏之光却低沉面目站起来，说，品行不好的老师没资格教育他们，转身从教室后门离开，留下一众愕然的学生们和一个知其内情的焉栩嘉。  
虽说如此，夏之光因“好学生”的头衔也不会在上课时间就离开学校，所以只是在厕所发呆了半节课，下节物理课就被周献理同志揪到了办公室和许远知谈心。  
许远知撬不开他的口，只能低头笑笑，从裤兜掏出眼镜布擦拭镜片，“我想，夏同学大概是对我有了什么误会。  
让我猜猜，是不是和翟潇闻有关？”

虽说十分不情愿，夏之光还是很给面子地瞪了他一眼，又把头偏过去不想看他。见他此状，许远知心下了然，“应该不是潇闻说的。”  
夏之光心中记恨，难得这个人还能把潇闻两个字叫的这么亲切。  
擦好眼镜戴好，许远知拇指和中指控住眼镜框正了正角度，“我不太清楚你听到了什么……我说大概你也不信，择日又不如撞日，今天恰好周六，你随我去见他，让他自己跟你解释清楚。另外，化学竞赛的证书过几天就到了，你可以开始准备专长生的申请材料了。”  
夏之光端坐好了，在嘴里哼哼几声，许远知没听清，又问了他一遍。夏之光说，“你这是什么意思？”自从年前从奶奶家离开，夏之光再也没见过翟潇闻。

许远知这是什么意思？

“到了你就知道了。”许远知一如温柔模样，不急不躁，也不觉得被人污蔑了有什么难受；再者，他在校内确实声名远扬，区里的优秀讲师，微课比赛也拿过不少奖项，实力不容小觑。学生又因为他性情温和而多有爱戴，夏之光此举无疑是根本影响不到许远知的声誉。

临假前又发了几套数学试卷，数学老师在台上第三遍重复必要考点，夏之光却一个字都听不进去，只想迫不及待赶快见到……  
可又不是很想见到。

这种矛盾的情绪让他心如百爪千挠，一个人钻到桌子底下发呆。  
以前也常干这种事，课桌下面的空地仿佛是一个shelter，老师看不到，同学不会来打扰，只属于他一个人的空间。但毕竟长手长脚，现在的身体已经不允许他挤在下面，夏之光只好把脑袋塞在课桌里。  
放课的时候焉栩嘉看到他座位上没人，意图给他收拾书包，走过来惊呼，我靠，夏之光，你脑袋取不出来了吗？夏之光用一个标准的白眼回应他，却想起来他看不见，就速速把已经变成一团浆糊的脑袋取出来，直挺挺在桌屉里磕了个结实，欲哭无泪。

同学们陆陆续续都背着书包走了，班主任被校长请去开会，科任老师大多自行离开了，办公室里只剩许远知在批改作业，看上去并不着急的样子，夏之光就单肩背着书包站在办公室门口等他。许远知好像没看见他，他便自顾自坐到了沙发里，从书包里摸出来一块口香糖，又玩了会儿手机，许远知才作势起身，摇了摇手机示意他。  
“走吧。他没回我消息。”

夏之光心说，我不想知道他有没有回你消息，又乖乖跟在他后面。许远知倒是非常悠哉，把车停靠在菜市场门口叫他稍等，买了些新鲜时蔬和一兜圣女果，夏之光就观察他车里的摆设——除了一个模样丑陋的中国结，一盒抽纸，车里几乎没有别的东西，看得出来车主十分爱惜它，数据线和票夹都规规矩矩收纳在盒子里。  
许远知的车十分低调，夏之光却看得出来这车并不便宜，男孩儿对车的敏感是天生的，他趁力想要把靠背放下一点点，手指却碰到什么不小心掉在座椅下的东西，夏之光心里大喊不好了！却不知道为什么不好，可能因为那方方正正的塑料包装，任谁看了都晓得那是什么东西，夏之光尤为记忆深刻，因为那天晚上翟潇闻包里装的就是和这个同品牌，不同口味的安全套。  
夏之光瞟了一眼从菜市场门口走过来的许远知，默默把手里的东西塞到了自己校服裤兜里，装作在座椅上闭目养神的样子。

而他故事的主人公正睡在地上，姿势相当奇葩。夏之光发誓他从来没见过坐着还能睡着的，翟潇闻是第一个。  
电视里还幽幽放着综艺节目，翟潇闻大概本来坐在茶几前面看，手里抱着只剩一碗底洗净的车厘子，不知道什么时候睡着了，脑袋就仰倒在后面的茶几上，嘴巴微微张着，露出两颗兔牙，被车厘子深紫色的汁液浸染。  
白色的无袖背心露出锁骨到腰间的淤青，伤的不轻的样子，都被悉心处理过了，但锁骨上那一块三角形的伤处还是十分可怖，像是磕在什么尖锐的东西上。

许远知伸出脚踢了踢躺在地上的翟潇闻，转身进了厨房。翟潇闻换了个姿势，滑到地上侧躺，眯起眼睛用手挡住刺目的灯光，嘴巴里咕哝着，“我怎么还在做梦啊……”说罢横起手臂挡在面前，一副又要睡过去的样子，夏之光就开口道，“做什么梦了？”  
翟潇闻挪开手臂，睁开眼睛，又闭上，反反复复几次，终于睡眼惺忪地坐正，双手在脸上小猫洗脸一样揉了揉，大脑宕机了三分钟，才缓缓清了清嗓子，从桌上端起一杯喝了一半的水润了润，不知所措地咬着杯壁，“嗯……”

厨房里动静不小，翟潇闻双手插进头发里胡乱揉了一把，逃命似的进去帮忙，留下夏之光在客厅站着。  
客厅不小，收拾的干干净净，独茶几上一片狼藉，铺着翟潇闻字迹凌乱的作业本和练习册，还有吃剩的零食包装，薯片渣零落洒在地毯上，还有剩了个瓶底的百事可乐，一看就是翟潇闻的手笔。  
客厅南面是两间并排的卧室，一间开着门，里面一眼能望见巨大的墙面衣柜和拐角弧形的落地窗，以灰黑调为主，有一张条纹床尾凳；另一间房门紧闭，上面贴着涂鸦贴纸，四张巨大的镭射贴纸上写的是生人勿近。

他好像来到了爱丽丝的魔镜面前。

这扇门的背后就是翟潇闻的魔法世界，是他一切情绪波动的缘由。无论是知与不知，都藏匿在这扇门的背后。

“许远知，你把他带回来干什么！”  
“你办的好事，你当然自己和他解释。他都当着我的学生的面说我品行不端，你说怎么补偿我？”  
“我的天，这我怎么跟他解释啊！”  
“敢作敢当，你当时做的时候就要有准备被人传谣。反正这是我们班化学成绩最棒最有潜力的乖仔，你要是敢折腾地他上不了好大学，我就拿你是问。”许远知一边嘴快地呛翟潇闻，手里却是没停，蔬菜一一洗净收拾了，作势开了抽油烟机，把翟潇闻的声音压了个严严实实。  
“他上不上学你这么关心干嘛！你都没关心过我的学习！”翟潇闻恶狠狠地嚼碎一颗圣女果，酸涩的汁液迸溅在口腔里——他才吃了甜的车厘子，这会儿再食圣女果定然是寡淡无味甚至能酸倒后槽牙，“许远知，你个混蛋！”

翟潇闻湿漉漉地抓着滴水的圣女果出来，正瞅见夏之光盯着他的门板看。他门板上什么都有，黑色的红色的记号笔，要不就是小刀，上面一句是“许远知不许进来！”下面一句是“许远知是全世界最混蛋的人！”  
中间还有一句是，“不许带陌生人回家！！！”这句话最显眼，虽然被镭射贴纸挡住了一部分，后面三个加粗的感叹号还是大喇喇地挤在门板边沿。

单薄的身影瑟缩着挡在门前，嘿嘿地傻笑出声，“哥，咱能别看这个了吗？”  
夏之光本来还不知如何开口跟他搭话，这时不自觉讥讽出声，“那我看什么？看他给你补课？我给你们拍一部师生恋？”  
翟潇闻伸出半截的手还握着几只新鲜的红果，闻言只能又抽了回来，被噎的几乎说不出话，低头咽了口口水又塞到嘴里一颗，模糊不清地说“不是，许你有个舅舅，就不能我也有个舅舅啊？”  
说罢便不再管他，重新坐到了地毯上，笼络了一下凌乱的作业本，随手塞在书包里，腾出地方一会儿吃饭——装修的时候许远知把餐厅并到了客厅里，所以屋里连张餐桌都没有。  
“他……你……你们……”  
“我跟他怎么了？”  
“你们……在乱伦吗？”夏之光困惑到了极致，自从认识了翟潇闻，他的认知和三观都在被不停地刷新，甚至如果翟潇闻说，对，我和我的舅舅许远知在一起了，夏之光也不会觉得奇怪，只是会觉得自己竟然如此不了解他。  
“你神经病吧！你这个笨蛋到底听到什么了！”翟潇闻被气的满脸通红，抓住沙发靠枕就丢到了夏之光身上，夏之光没站稳，扶着翟潇闻卧室的房门站定，却不小心推开了。门又没锁，夏之光毫不意外地瞥见了屋内的盛状。  
房间没有许远知的大，窗帘只拉了避目的纱帘，深蓝色的遮光帘用松紧带收在窗边。墙面贴满了各色各样漫画的海报，不过怎么看都像是不同肤色的男孩或赤裸或半裸的画像，有的甚至交叠在一起。屋内散落了不少稀奇的手办，并没有被好好收藏起来，都散落在房间的床上，地上，唯一干净的书桌上摆着几十本练习册，一半是做完的，一半是新的。  
翟潇闻迅速起身，他才没想过自己的房间会被除了许远知以外的人看到，只是赤着的脚狠狠地嗑在了茶几上，他也没顾上，飞奔到门前把夏之光的视线挡住，恶狠狠地看他。  
“说，你什么都没看见！”被磕到的右脚脚趾麻了，只能蜷起来在左脚上蹭蹭，把门合上就两手撑在门框。他身上还有伤，看起来就像个收过路费的土匪头头。

翟潇闻咋咋呼呼地挂到夏之光身上，夏之光还是蹦出来一句，“我什么都看见了！”这下小翟更像一只八爪鱼，缠的更紧了。

“夏之光你真的，你是不是猪啊你！”翟潇闻双手揪住夏之光的脸向两边扯，把夏之光带翻在沙发上，两个人打作一团。夏之光不堪示弱，大声在他耳边吼回去，“你才是猪！”  
等两个人打累了，翟潇闻才揉着身上的淤青痛诉他，“不要脸的，你下手太狠了吧！”话都没说完就开始酿眼泪，眼眶红丢丢地凑他他跟前，眼瞅着鼻尖就开始泛红，好不可爱的样子。“猪，你到底听人说了什么？许知远跟我抱怨了好几天。”  
夏之光懒得再反驳他，表情倒是十分严肃，“我看见你和他接吻的照片了。你真的没和你舅舅在恋爱吗？”  
“晕，原来是照片啊，我还以为你找到他强迫哪个小帅哥的视频了。”翟潇闻满不在意，“那张照片是我找人拍的，专门骗这个老家伙，我骗他养我到高中毕业，怎么样，爽吧？”  
夏之光沉默半晌，“那你爸妈呢？你要是一直上高四怎么办？”

翟潇闻似乎很讨厌提到这个话题，就眯起了眼睛，“我爸妈啊，都死了。  
你问题太多了，要被我枪毙。”抬起右手比作枪的样子，嘴里喊着“biubiubiu”打在他身上，两个人又拧在一起，一直到抽油烟机的声音渐弱了。


	7. Chapter 7

07

三个人经历了一场荒诞的晚餐。  
餐毕，翟潇闻被支使去洗碗，许远知送他回家，他一副欲言又止的模样，竟然让许远知笑出了声，“你想问什么，问便罢了，我还想让你继续来找我讨论课堂里没有讲的东西。”  
夏之光瞪他一眼，“我还没有原谅你。”

返校后他又去找了几次许远知，许远知并没有透露给他什么额外的“游戏”线索，只是说他的亲生父母没有去世，只是离婚了而已，翟潇闻从三四年前开始就一直住在他的公寓里。  
并且惯常爱骂他，那些被记录在日记本上的话不过是撒气罢了。  
而翟潇闻仍然不肯回复他的微信，也没有解除屏蔽。

许远知问他，这下你终于可以好好学习了吧？  
夏之光点点头，转身的时候又做个鬼脸，听话的就不是他夏之光了。  
他找借口要去找许远知补课，其实每天都去找翟潇闻，死缠烂打地要和人家住在一起。翟潇闻死都不想让他住进来，夏之光就眼巴巴地看他，说家里只有他一个人，许远知抱着两套一模一样的理综试卷点点头，说过年小闻和我吵架的时候还去夏之光奶奶家住了，礼尚往来，礼尚往来。  
翟潇闻被这四个字吓到可谓花容失色，想当初他挡住夏之光问他姓名的一句话，如今被小舅舅用来留下他久住——单看夏之光的阵仗，也不像是只会在这里住一晚上。  
他只能抱紧自己的床单，“夏之光！你到底晓不晓得什么叫sexy partner啊！”  
夏之光纠正他，“sexy是形容词，你应该说sex partner。还有，我是喜欢你，我不想做你的性/伴侣。”  
翟潇闻发誓，有如他这样放荡的，也从来没见过可以把表白说的如此轻描淡写的人，夏之光令人窒息的能力堪比迷惑行为大赏的第二名，因为第一名一定是翟潇闻用零花钱送到七中的那张巨幅锦旗：  
“当代雷锋，不问姓名。破折号，赠夏之光同学。”  
他可以打五毛钱的赌，这面锦旗绝对还在七中学校的光荣榜上挂着。

但无论如何，夏之光还是不出所料地在家里住了下来，还和他住一间。他理所当然地给夏之光支了一张医院里陪床用的那种布面折叠床，闭口不提除夕夜前还和人纠缠在一床被子里的事。  
献理同志不觉有差，乐呵呵地拍了拍他的肩膀让他跟着许老师好好学习，开学会办一个动员大会。夏之光发了会儿愣，想起来去年夏天还和周献理斗智斗勇抢空调遥控器，今年就要备战高考了。  
他们终于发现学校里装的空调是可以用智能家居APP打开的，周教导主任也没有再把电直接停了，睁只眼闭只眼地不再吭声。只是偶尔闹腾起来会进门骂两句，让你们开着空调是好好学习的！不要占用国家资源还在玩！

夏之光，倒把人家当成了自己家，骑着一辆还没拆掉后座的山地车来回跑，睡眠时间锐减——毕竟，还没有真正征得小翟的恋爱意愿就已经住到了人家家里，真真是绝无仅有。妈妈寄回了国外几所大学的入校申请，他过了眼就扔到了书包里。男生的书包罢了，不能指望那些克数高的A4纸能保存完整，大概几天就被压的不成模样。  
翟潇闻对夏之光，则是眼不见心不烦，他压根就没怎么好好去过学校，唯独可恨的就是每日清晨要被夏之光的闹钟吵醒一次，不管他醒不醒，那闹钟总是要醒的。他才没想到不做好学生这么多年，还要被iPhone的默认闹钟的铃声折磨，只能一把抓过被子把头蒙上。有时候恨得牙痒痒，就会把夏之光手机给捂上，捂在枕头下面，但还是会听到细碎的铃声，恼地他想把夏之光丢出去。  
动员大会那天，夏之光难得又逃了课。他本质和小翟没什么差，都是挂名的好学生，从来就没爱过学习，迫于家教？或者是……他不清楚翟潇闻是为了什么，不过中考状元这个名号，可不是一般人担得起的。  
夏之光回家换了一身衣服，他妈不许他穿破洞牛仔裤，家里只有一条黑色的紧身牛仔裤，他随手穿上了，上身套了一件短袖和皮马甲，看上去跟个二流子似的。不过二流子应该喜欢穿高帮匡威，他专门找了一双踢不烂，这下可能比较像二流子的老大了。  
这身衣服是为翟潇闻换的。  
翟潇闻今天要去酒吧唱歌，他昨天央了半天，小翟才松口让他去看。松口之前他还在说，你是个好学生，你应该好好学习。夏之光被这话惹到，和他打闹在沙发上，你再多说一句，我就亲你一次，说到做到。翟潇闻骂了他两句：流氓！你神经病！  
他就箍在翟潇闻的腰上，和他吻在一起，没吻够两次。他已经可以一次不断气亲好久了。小翟的纤扬的手臂就环在他身上。

酒吧门口根本没有查验身份证的保安，只有一张欲盖弥彰的红底黄字的贴纸，上书“未成年人禁止入内”，夏之光得意地摸摸兜里的身份证，掀开门帘进了里去。这时才发现这酒吧看上去有些不对劲，却仍然没料到是怎么一回事。  
这件酒吧很大，非常俗气地取名叫做MEET，不止如此，卡座，包厢，酒瓶身上都是艳俗不止的logo，看的夏之光一阵冷汗，怎么带上这logo就感觉店面俗了八度不止呢！  
翟潇闻正在后台化妆，手肘撑在桌上，修长雪白的手指轻飘飘捏着一根眼线笔，夏之光没打扰他，站在门口虚虚倚着门框，只是想起来去年夏天第一次捡到这个男生的场面，和他一头亮眼的银发，想想已经是很远的事情了。  
桌上放着一个漂亮的木质首饰盒，看样子被粘在桌子上，翟潇闻从兜里掏出来一把小指甲盖儿那么大的钥匙，在里面转了两圈，听见“咔嗒”一声。可里面一看就没装什么贵重东西，他随便挑了一个流苏耳夹戴上，夏之光的手也从后面伸了过来。  
“啪——”  
“夏之光你干嘛呢。”翟潇闻拍了他手一巴掌，打的怪疼的，手里却没停，继续找着角度把耳夹弄正了。

他只带了一个，在饱满的耳垂下面荡着，夏之光就忽然想起来梧桐树上那个秋千，水泥在上面荡的时候就扑簌簌地发出声响。夏之光重新把手伸过去，揭起来一张贴纸。PVC的板子，上面是零星的星星，什么颜色都有，夏之光动手抠下来一张黄色的四角星星，贴在翟潇闻眼角，翟潇闻难得没躲开他的亲近。贴罢了对着镜子臭美一番，夏之光立刻恭维地夸出口，“好看！”  
翟潇闻用拳头砸他肩膀，那是帅懂吗！  
话没有骂出口就被一吻封了唇，豆沙色的唇釉被蹭晕，依依不舍分开了又没忍住用手背横抹一气，唇釉划——地一下顺着嘴角飘起，看上去像是被凌虐了……  
“夏之光你这个混蛋！我又要再画一遍了！”可明明是这个笨蛋自己用手背划花的！夏之光顶多只是把他的嘴唇亲厚了一倍而已。倒也没什么关系，只要是他说的，就都是对的。

酒吧晚上八点钟才陆陆续续有人进来，他逃了晚自习，动员大会是趁晚饭那会儿办的，前前后后没用够一节课的时间。周先生问他怎么回事，他说来找同学玩，不用管他，献理同志只能苦不堪言地帮他填了一张请假条。电话里隐隐约约听见许老师的声音。  
翟潇闻在台上和调音师说笑，他才反应过来这酒吧有什么不一样。这时坐了有四五桌客人，进来没有一个女的，这不是gay吧这是什么？夏之光顿时就没什么好脸色，端着苟齐丹给的奶昔在卡座里跟自己怄气。  
苟齐丹是这家店的老板，也是许远知的富二代朋友，许远知不在，他就自诩监护人，一滴酒都没让他们沾到，只不过这奶昔多少钱一杯？翟潇闻没告诉他，指着苟齐丹的鼻尖让他把账记到许远知身上。  
然后被苟齐丹用手拍开，“小孩子不要老是那样指着别人的鼻子，不礼貌。”翟潇闻到觉得没什么，心里想反正他没人管教，就是个无理的家伙。

待到许远知还穿着一身西装姗姗来迟，翟潇闻才抱着吉他开始哼歌。  
那身西装是为了动员大会穿的，单看袖口也知道价值不菲，夏之光鼻子里哼一声，苟齐丹跟着他一起坐了过来，手里端着两杯粉色的特调。苟齐丹人名字起的不好听（许远知给他的备注叫枸杞蛋），但是人长得十足俊俏，许远知一改学校里温文尔雅的形象，调笑他，“怎么着，苟老板是寻着猎物了？”  
苟齐丹笑而不语，胳膊好像使不上力了搭在夏之光肩上跟他套近乎，夏之光应付不来，每每放下去不一会儿就又被搭上，心里想什么时候小翟也能跟他慢慢亲近起来就好了，目不转睛地望着台上聚光灯笼罩的小男孩儿。  
他好像真的会发光，天生一张深情脸，对谁都无情的要命，夏之光被他的声音吸引了，和他们平时说话不一样，声音经过话筒放大失真，能听到他黏腻的鼻音，一副忧郁的样子，任谁看了都觉得是个长情的王子。  
谁知道这家伙在meet里面钓到的男人交往都没有超过热恋期，食髓知味地做够了就和人分手，比两位叔辈的许老师和苟先生还要潇洒三分。  
“原谅你，和你的无名指，你让我相信还真有感情这回事……”唱歌的时候会轻轻抬起下巴，翟潇闻眯着眼睛看着台下黑乎乎的一片，这时候会躁郁光为什么打在他脸上。瞥见夏之光和苟齐丹坐在一起，有一瞬间失去意识。大脑空白的时候会忘记歌词，就轻轻随着伴奏哼唱。

他想起来他只虚长夏之光岁余，却不能像夏之光一样处理好自己的事情，无论是被至亲中伤，落下的课业，还是在酒吧里“卖唱”，甚至是和许远知接吻的照片。他早知道许远知喜欢男人，次次跟在他身后来酒吧里喝奶昔，苟齐丹认定他高中没毕业就不能喝酒，所以一杯酒也没给他喝过。就是这草莓奶昔一杯算六十块钱记在许远知账上罢了。  
许远知跟他说，不是所有喜欢男人的人都会遇见男人就有反应，就像你喜欢女孩子，也不是会对所有女孩子都有反应。翟潇闻就红着脸反驳他，我喜欢男的！许远知不跟他计较，啜了一口杯里的酒给他渡过去，翟潇闻瞪大了眼睛看着他。  
“你那不叫接吻。喜欢一个人不是靠做/爱维持的，两个人有完整的人格，兴趣爱好，工作生活，因为某些特质被吸引……你还太小了，你不能因为我喜欢男的就觉得我应该和你在一起。”那时候苟齐丹还一脸若有所思地看他教育小朋友翟潇闻，那张照片也是他拍的，翟潇闻觉得拍的还挺好看的，就留下来了，不过没想到后果可能稍微有些严重罢了。

下台的时候心里还在偷偷骂许远知，也不知道护住自己的学生，夏之光这么笨蛋的人，一定被苟齐丹那个坏家伙吃尽了豆腐还不自知。  
游思至此又恨恨地跺了跺脚，把端着卡座桌上每日都会更换的花束进来的夏之光吓了一跳。

08

苟齐丹今天订了玫瑰花，虽然说一张卡座上只插了两朵，还是一笔不小的开支，他当然愿意见得物尽其用。夏之光捧着进来后台找他的时候花瓣上还滴着水珠，粉粉嫩嫩的花瓣脱落的时候就掉在地上，来来往往的人就把花瓣踩成了黑色。  
“你想干嘛？”我才不喜欢玫瑰花，一定是许远知那个家伙让你来的对不对？  
“我怕你到后台跟别人走了，我就自己过来了。许老师说你喜欢玫瑰花，我就把花抽出来了。”夏之光看见他雪白的指头肚捻起一张卸妆湿巾的样子，想起来任豪教他怎么给水泥剪指甲。  
半晌伸出舌尖润了润干燥的双唇，好想给他剪指甲。

翟潇闻没想到他心里弯弯绕绕的小心思，他自觉情场老手，怄他，“你长得衣服小白脸的模样，一定很适合被苟老板潜规则。”边说还边拆着耳坠，挡住自己发烫的耳垂不让人看出来，夏之光果然中计，着急忙慌地解释，“我是真的喜欢你……”  
犹豫了片刻没有动静了，翟潇闻回头看他，他一副眼睛亮晶晶的，凑在他跟前，“小翟，你是不是在吃醋啊？”  
“你才吃醋！我干嘛要吃你的醋！”说罢把外套丢在夏之光身上，追着夏之光要打。夏之光本来没想躲，可是存心逗他，在后台凌乱的衣架和板凳之间躲闪，可惜没翟潇闻熟悉地形，被扑倒在一堆杂乱的衣物上。  
当晚也没拒绝和他睡在一张床，算是默认了他们的关系，夏之光比较注重形式，不仅每天都和他表白，还刻意在今年的平安夜前订购了一把吉他作为礼物，翟潇闻撇撇嘴，夏之光真的是笨蛋，看不出来他其实根本不怎么会弹吉他吗？更重要的是，去年平安夜就已经是和他一起过的了。  
这些事情不说出来他绝对是自己想不到的。

今年平安夜被迫在学校度过，他旷课太多，被教导主任训话，如果再不好好上课就会被“请家长”，毕竟全家人重心几乎都放在他这个高考生身上，他压力着实不小。奶奶问过他不要再住在许老师家里，这般非亲非故，却被他一口回绝，住在翟潇闻床上他怎么可能不好，每日神清气爽，会考成绩直上云霄，九门8A，剩下的一科是只有B的物理。

晚上收到翟潇闻的短信，说要来住在他家里，夏之光雀跃地要掀翻教室，焉栩嘉被他痴汉模样惊呆，着实没想到他恋爱竟然是这样的。  
刚放学就朝学校外面冲出去，比冲着去马路对面买关东煮的学生更快，大招着手臂生怕翟潇闻看不见，翟潇闻忍俊不禁，嘴边明明灭灭，把烟踩到脚底下碾了。  
他其实没什么烟瘾，就是等的有些无聊，身上又添了些新伤。夏之光捏到他手臂就听见一声低呼，慌忙扯开他袖子看看，又肿了一大块。  
家里爷爷奶奶来过，打扫的干干净净，就是没什么药能用的，家里没大人，药箱过期的多。小翟眼眶红红，鼻贴鼻嘴贴嘴跟他说话，“你亲亲我，我就不疼了。”  
两个人跌跌撞撞纠缠到夏之光睡了半辈子的床上，衣服散落了一地，好像哪里的命案现场，翟潇闻双眼放空，他好像不小心把自己的命交给人手里了。夏之光伸手要把台灯打开，被翟潇闻按住了，跟着他身下抽动的频率低声抽泣起来。  
夏之光说弄疼你了吗？他摇摇头，想起来夏之光看不见，又鼻子不透气，就浓重着鼻音说不疼，还想要，像撒娇时候的声音。夏之光倒抽一口气，没忍住掐狠了他腰侧，月光下微微泛白。

酣然一场性/事罢了，听见翟潇闻肚子咕叽咕叽叫出声，夏之光钳了他在怀里说荤话，是不是那个没把你喂饱？翟潇闻羞地不肯理他——以前怎么浪怎么来，到他这里却是说什么什么害羞，翟潇闻不好意思，扯过被子把自己捂起来。  
不过这个点，楼下卖关东煮的收摊了，夏之光翻遍了家里也只有方便面，连多余的菜叶都没有。  
翟潇闻裹着睡袍坐在餐桌前面，睡袍买了灰色的，买的时候也没想着，这下看上去和等着被投喂的小猫没什么两样。夏之光拿着指甲钳过来找他，他右手在吃饭，就给他剪左手，可睡袍系不紧，就有些散，露出来雪白锁骨上下的肌肤被吻痕占据的样子，好不美观。  
他筷子功不好，挑起来一两根面吸在嘴里，眼光瞥着细心给他剪指甲的夏之光，没留神的时候指上一凉，夏之光给他戴上一个银色的戒指。  
这倒不是突发奇想，焉栩嘉新交的女朋友给他整了一对，学校门口的文具店就有卖，二十一对。但是有点丑，所以他早就网购了一对贵点的，一直等着今天拿出来。可惜平安夜已经过去了，翟潇闻一下就红了鼻头，势又要哭出来，也不知道哪来的犟劲儿死活不肯让眼泪飘出来，小声说夏之光，你煮的面怎么是辣的，我流眼泪了。夏之光也没揭穿他，就说家里只有酸菜口味的，下次买番茄味的。

许远知在学校见了他，颇有些尴尬意味，把他叫办公室跟他解释了一番。  
昨天翟潇闻父亲去学校接他放学没接到人，果不其然在酒吧堵到了他，说不要跟他爸回家，要去许远知家里。可谁知道一开门，就撞见许远知正和酒吧里拐来的小男孩在办事。

所以他身上的伤是……他打的？

夏之光耳闻一场伦理大戏，心里心疼地打紧。早上翟潇闻还楚楚来安慰他，说他伤惯了，都是些小伤，自己就好了。让他回来好好上课，要考学的。  
那他就不考了？中午带着粥和药回家，翟潇闻早收拾东西走了。  
手里倒是无意识地点开了微信。  
他朋友圈里本来就只有小翟一个好友，朋友圈里面显示有一条更新，夏之光就点进去看了看，哟嚯，是一条被提到的消息：翟潇闻发了一条动态，三张照片分别是他俩的戒指和手握在一起的。他特意挑了一对钥匙和锁，紧靠在一块儿锁和钥匙就能严丝合缝，拼成一颗心的样子。满意地点了个赞才后知后觉发现小翟已经解了他的屏蔽。  
然后才是明明最重要的事情，跟小翟交流考学的状况。

只是，许老师都劝不来的人……无论如何念书是一件好事不是坏事，翟潇闻并非没有那个意愿，只是荒废了几年的学业又不是想捡就捡得起，夏之光一听是这个原因，又不是不想学，就自告奋勇做起了一对一，每日更是乐此不疲地总结知识点。


End file.
